villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Voldemort
Lord Voldemort is the main antagonist of the Harry Potter franchise and a major player in the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War. The most powerful dark wizard of his era, Voldemort is a multi-talented magical prodigy, capable of talking to snakes, tearing apart his soul to create artificial immortality, and casting incredibly powerful curses. He has become a classic villain of the modern era. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Pre-War Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Conquering Death... Or the Next Best Thing Voldemort, in his arrogance, seeks to prove he is superior to death itself. He thus travels to the Haunted Mansion, home of the powerful ghost, Ramsley. Ramsley, said to hold power over death himself, demands that Voldemort leave, but Voldemort announces his intention to destroy Ramsley forever. Ramsley summons an army of ghosts, but Voldemort dispels them with a snake created out of fire. Voldemort laughs as his serpent drags Ramsley into hell. The Prophecy Voldemort gathers his army of Death Eaters in preparation for the war to come. He tasks his deadliest and most aristocratic disciples, Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy respectively, with acquiring a prophecy revealing who will win the conflict. However, due to the interference of Hector Barbossa, the prophecy is destroyed. This failure enrages Voldemort. Puzzle Box Lord Voldemort takes his lackey, Wormtail, to find the Lament Configuration, a cursed puzzle box that is the container of many demons. The box is of special importance to Voldemort. The two encounter Queen Narissa and Nathaniel, also after the Configuration. In the ensuing battle, Narissa showers Voldemort with water and strikes at him with black energy, but Voldemort deflects both attacks. Before he can damage Narissa, agents working for Zorg steal the Configuration. Voldemort moans in agony as both the agents and Narissa escape. Minister... Though Not By Name Using his Death Eaters, Voldemort takes over the Ministry of Magic. Though Yaxley reports Maxim Horvath eluded arrest, the Dark Lord is unconcerned. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Three Non Disney Villains Tournament Before the War 20 years prior to the war, Voldemort challenged Sauron to a battle. With one curse, Voldemort managed to wipe out a good portion of Sauron's army. Voldemort made the foolish mistake of sending his Horcrux snake, Nagini, to attack Sauron's One Ring. Sauron crushes the serpent with his mace. Voldemort, however, manages to blast away several of Sauron's fingers, leaving the One Ring his for the taking. Voldemort then makes it into one of his Horcruxes. Events of the WarCategory:Live-action villainsCategory:Non-Disney VillainsCategory:Saruman Alliance in All-Star Villains TournamentCategory:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the SeriesCategory:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament"Category:Legion of DarknessCategory:Major PlayersCategory:Movie VillainsCategory:Movies Villains WarCategory:Death EatersCategory:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the FallCategory:SorcererCategory:Genocidal Villains The One Ring goes missing, forcing Voldemort to search for it. He thus joins forces with Dracula, who inducts him into the Legion of Darkness in exchange for helping Voldemort find the One Ring and the Elder Wand. Voldemort, however, keeps the alliance only tepidly. When Dracula grows weak after a battle with Lucian, Voldemort decides to turn traitor, taking whatever power Dracula has left for himself. To get to the vampire, though, he must go through Rasputin. Rasputin takes the first move in the fight, hitting Voldemort with a torrent of water. Voldemort brushes this off, blasting Rasputin with a lethal curse. For a time, Rasputin is able to hold Voldemort off with a magic gauntlet, but Voldemort's power exceeds his technology. As Rasputin begins melting, Voldemort dispels him to the animated universe. Category:Voldemort's Alliance Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Voldemort's Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Revived Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Death Eaters Category:The Orgs' Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Ralph Fiennes Category:Vs Queen Narissa Category:Vs Morgana le Fay Category:Voldemort's Alliance in Ultimate Villains War Category:Live-Action Villains War Category:Philippe Peythieu